


【柱斑】Take your heart

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: 警官柱間x怪盜斑，沙雕注意。





	【柱斑】Take your heart

*cp柱斑。  
*千粉點梗，超絕無敵沙雕風請注意，警官柱間x怪盜斑。  
*雙方都有女裝，涉及各種neta，車走老地方。不知道為什麼後面莫名其妙狗血起來了，震驚，注意避雷！！！

-

這是千手柱間在同一個月收到的第三張預告函了。

它在清晨和新鮮的牛奶一起被送到了搜查隊的辦公室中，卡面上手寫的花體英文流暢美觀，筆者所運用的墨水大約還是什麼名貴的彩墨——即使是在昏暗的室內，人們也能看到字體隨著角度變換的顏色。

千手柱間吸了吸鼻子，似乎能依稀聞到一點單薄的香水味。那奇怪的大盜像是中世紀的貴族一樣喜歡在紙張上噴灑香水，也因此，柱間在第一次收到的時候曾誤解過這個大盜是一名女性——但在你追我補的日子持續了足足兩年多的如今，柱間再也沒有這種錯覺了。

他不僅是個男人，還是個異裝癖。

或者是個重度的遊戲上癮者，柱間想。不然都這個年代了，還有會這種每次偷竊行為進行前還特地把預告函發到追捕他的搜查隊的手上的人嗎？還會有這種靠著強大的變裝能力神不知鬼不覺地潛入場地然後在最後靠著滑翔翼直升機或者乾脆朝空中一跳然後消失蹤影的神秘怪盜嗎？

而且你用滑翔機算不算侵犯版權啊？

平日脾氣甚好的千手隊長反常地在心中瘋狂吐槽著這個怪盜，這不難理解，畢竟他已經連續加班了將近半個多月，而眼前的卡片昭示了搜查隊又要急急忙忙地趕去某個地點，然後再來一出你抓我你抓到我我就讓你……把我進牢房的把戲。按照卡片中的信息來看，這次的地點是某一場拍賣舞會。被盯上的是名為因陀羅之眼的名貴紅寶石，是的，非常老套，這名怪盜與他的前輩同樣鐘愛與各種各樣的寶石。甚至有一次在場的受害人為了不讓這名怪盜奪走他的寶物，而丟出了足足6個大型行李箱的鈔票——怪盜卻看都不看一眼。

先不說少有渠道能夠將其脫手，這些行李箱中現金已經比怪盜偷走的寶物要更為高價了。然而怪盜在那短短的十數秒鐘之內，柱間確定，除了在開頭看了一眼確認噪音的來源之後，怪盜再沒有再轉過頭來，柱間還敏銳地從他的表情中察覺到了一絲莫名的嘲諷。

怎麼，還視金錢如糞土嗎，這怪盜人設也真的太老套了吧！

“關於這次的計劃……”

“按照我們的統計，怪盜‘業火’會優先變裝成女性，潛入會場之後再看情況變裝成他人。”

書頁翻動的聲音在寂靜的會議室中格外明顯，千手扉間推了推鼻樑上的鏡框，平鋪直敘地念出了報告上的內容。室內十數人的手中拿著同樣的文件，當然即使不去看其中的內容，他們也能從以往的經驗中得知這一點——畢竟他們當中就有許多女性被打暈掉包過。

因緣巧合之下，由千手柱間所領導的搜查隊中擁有半數的女性——這在其他的部門中是鮮少出現的情況。她們都是警校畢業的精英，有些已有過數年的工作經驗，有些卻只是初出茅廬。

現在，她們將作為計劃的關鍵。

“所以，我們聯絡了拍賣會的主辦方，希望現場出現的女伴都是我們的警員。最終的結果是，他們同意了。諸君，這次成功與否，可就看你們的了。”

“千手隊長。”

“旋渦君，有什麼問題嗎？”

“雖說我們的女性比例的確是在所有部門之中最高的，但僅憑我們還是有些太少了，會讓‘業火’起疑的。”

“唔，所以？”

“我申請讓男性隊員們也加入作戰。”

“……”

好吧，為了撲滅業火，看來單靠滅火器還是不夠的。

還得用高壓水槍。

-

-PM 8.06

——全部人員已就位。

會場中觥籌交錯，穿著得體服飾的男男女女們手持香檳，在明亮的燈光下自信而優雅地交談著。舞池一旁的交響樂隊正盡職盡責地演奏著手中的樂器，弦樂優美的律調使人不禁想起舞。

只是這舞池中有一些不和諧音。

除了曼妙的倩影以外，還有一些高大雄壯的魁梧男人將自己塞到了窄窄的連衣裙當中。有些體型肌肉不大明顯的倒還好，身高足足有185.1cm的千手族長覺得自己現在就像是一個被勒住的海綿，然而他可吐不出泡泡，最多把早上吃的燕麥和三明治吐出來。

這可就不太雅觀了。

即使千手覺得看到他的人都在對他幸災樂禍，但其實柱間的外貌並不如他想象得那麼糟糕。不得不說，黑長直真乃一大利器，當他那頭光滑柔順的長髮披散在他的背脊和肩膀，以阻擋他過人的肌肉和寬闊的骨架的時候，人們所能看到的也只是他緊翹的臀部和水紋型的裙裝下擺。為了今日，柱間還特地剔好了腿毛，穿上了最大號的絲襪——至少他的背影像模像樣，能夠被讚一句高挑美人。

雖然有些正面殺。

特別搜查隊的年輕隊長五官雋秀溫和，絲毫不缺陽剛氣息。即使臉上被仔細地上了妝，但他周身那股浩然正氣坦坦蕩蕩的氣勢卻絲毫不減——大約也是相由心生，總而言之，完全看不出是個女人。當然，也不像人妖——此人妖代指的是紅燈區著名的人妖陪酒姐姐們，然而柱間比之他們實在是缺少了一些嫵媚與女性魅力。

簡而言之，就是一個濃眉大眼的好漢子不知道為什麼想不開要穿女裝的效果。雖不至於辣眼，然實在好笑。走在柱間身旁的、照理來說是柱間今夜的男伴的富商臉上掛著不變的笑容，看似對柱間的驚人扮相無動於衷，但熟悉他的助理知道，這位先生心裡大概已經笑了五輪了。

千手柱間很愁，他沒有穿過裙子，更沒踩過高跟鞋。現在他純粹是靠著過人的運動素質才能不抬腿就摔（不知道是誰給他拿了8cm的高跟涼鞋），淪為笑話倒是小事，若是因此崴了腳而錯過了捉住‘業火’的機會，才真的是要悔斷腸。

犧牲都這麼大了，總得有點回報吧。

掛在墻壁上的古鐘滴滴答答地響著，還有一分鐘，就到了‘業火’所預告的時間了。千手柱間飛快地扯了扯胸口上的布料，覺得有些喘不過氣。天知道他因為過於發達的胸肌而無法佩戴假胸的時候那群無良下屬笑得有多張狂，連他的弟弟、親弟弟，千手扉間都笑得直不起身。

居然嘲笑哥哥，這可不太好。千手柱間想著，覺得自己該做點什麼挽回一下兄長的威嚴，但這都要挪到之後再說。現在最重要的，是把他兩年的老對手捉住，然後身體力行地告訴他在現代社會玩過時的浪漫一點都不合適！

甚至還會被要求付版權費！

噠、噠……

——時間到。

-PM 8.10  
It’s show time.

就像是任何一部關於怪盜的作品那樣，會場內的燈光在時間到達的時候神使鬼差地熄滅了。無論主辦方在開始宴會之前做過多少次檢查維修，設下了何種預防手段也好，這該死的燈光總會無一倖免地消失。有時候千手柱間都不得不佩服一下這名怪盜了，柱間毫不懷疑如果這些燈光無法靠科學手段熄滅的話‘業火’會直接用武器打爆燈泡——就為了演出效果。

電動的窗戶在同一時間敞開，夜晚的寒風呼嘯而入，裹挾著無色無味的催眠煙霧一起。柱間也算是業務熟練乃至於非常習慣了，他把手伸到裙子裡，直接從裙底扒出一個防毒面具啪地蓋到了臉上。

我來了，‘業火’！

在一片霧氣瀰漫之中，千手柱間高大（顯而易見地他現在足足有193.1cm）健碩的身姿穿梭在桌椅與人群之中，他適時地將倒下的人們扶著靠到椅子上好讓這些金貴的大人們不至於後腦勺著地——也為了讓負責浣洗的工作人員們看到他們沾滿塵土的西裝的時候不要暈倒，柱間的目標很明確，主辦方將被拍下的物品都貯存在一個保險室中，而‘因陀羅之眼’所在的區域是沒有指紋與密碼的雙重驗證便無法開啟的。

來到了保險室的門口後，千手隊長看到……呃、穿著女裝的男性隊友，和公費扮相快樂的女性隊員們也陸陸續續地來到了他的身邊。柱間和他的隊友們開始報數，是的，他們在先前定下了一個數字來作為證明身份的暗號，這個方法簡單快捷，且定下的數字毫無規律，想必‘業火’不能輕易冒充他們的警員了。

……除非‘業火’是個會催眠的‘業火’，但總不會這麼邪門吧。

這個旗幟千手柱間插得忐忑不安，而他在之後等了數十分鐘都沒有看到任何可疑人員，又怕‘業火’早已卷走寶物消失，只好點了幾個他自認行為談吐都最為符合平日的警員和他一起進去。

然後他就回收了他的flag。

在千手柱間察覺到一旁的女性隊友笑容不大對勁的時候時機已太晚，這陣討人厭的煙霧又竄了出來，不一會熱便席捲了整個窄小的室內。千手柱間將面具一轉便再度將其懟到了臉上，他朝著現出原形的業火也以衝刺的速度跑了過去，期間過重的呼吸噴灑在面具上帶出了‘嘶——哈——嘶——’的聲音，十分引人矚目。或許是這個聲音實在太過詭異，‘業火’轉過頭來，他藏在黑色禮帽下的眼睛朝柱間瞥了一眼。

柱間發誓他聽到了一聲髒話。

這是十分罕見的事情，怪盜‘業火’自秉優雅，甚少做出失禮的舉動，就算是後空翻的動作也像是體操運動員那樣富有美感卻不顯浮誇。而此時，柱間清楚地聽到了一聲類似於驚呼的髒話。好了，罪加一等，竟然辱罵警員！

這下只付版權費不夠了！

千手柱間不知道他自己此時的樣子，更不知道這句髒話其實也讓‘業火’本人十分驚訝，然而，這實在是不可抗力——如果你看到一個幾乎快兩米的巨漢穿著一件快被撐破的可憐晚禮服裙，而他的肌肉還因發力和動作而佈滿了青筋，帶著防毒面具的臉上還不斷呼出熱氣和發出詭異的音效，相信你也會忍不住罵一句髒話。

但這也的確不符合‘業火’的行動標準，他現在可是怪盜！優雅而神秘的怪盜！怪盜是不能說髒話的！！

都怪這個變態搜查隊長！！！

不只是這個驚悚畫面所帶來的驚訝還是後續升起的怒火讓宇智波斑的心臟狂跳，總之斑也開始有些緊張了，他緊張而又迅敏地將寶石卷到斗篷裡、躲開了千手隊長和其部下的一連串猛撲，又緊張地隱蔽身形逃出了包圍、跨到了窗口的柵欄上回頭一看——

宇智波斑忽然覺得他或許不是在緊張。

煙幕散去後，千手柱間猛地將臉上的面具一甩，來到了斑的面前和他對質。男人一頭黑長直隨風飄揚（這牌子的髮蠟效果真當不錯），他潔白的禮裙殘破不堪（柱間嫌麻煩自己撕的），晶瑩的汗珠從額角滾落到頰側（面具捂出來的），眼眸中燃著的鬥志與專注讓斑心頭一震。

“……哼。”

很好，千手，你引起了我的注意力！

心跳實在是有些吵耳，宇智波斑在二十八年的人生中第一次領悟到了何為dokidoki——天知道他之前以為這隻是漫畫中的藝術加工，現實中出現這個情形只會是心律不齊需要去醫院檢查——他的手指按在胸襟上，隨後他將胸前的手帕抽出來一甩，變為了一枝玫瑰。

“嗷！”

然後抽到了柱間的臉上。

“Adios！”

千手柱間趕忙衝上前去，然而他伸手只觸到了一片空蕩蕩的空氣，那人淺淡的餘香還停留在柱間的鼻尖。噪音不絕於耳，這代表那個人又一次地逃離了他的身邊，而他無可挽回。

最後，柱間只能悲傷地喟歎一聲。

“我*，這次居然是直升機。”

-

宇智波斑正在謀劃一件大事。

他讓直升機直接開回宇智波大宅，帶著他的戰利品，泉奈會為他料理好之後的一切的。現在，他要去進行另一場戰鬥來得到他渴望的‘寶物’。

邀請函也給了，就是不知道警官有沒有收下。

笛聲鳴響，千手柱間來到了他們開來的專車旁，卻發現裡面已經被女性隊員們佔領了。柱間想了想，又側頭看向了一邊樹叢中撕扯著身上的禮服然不得要領的同事們，覺得自己還是不要跟著一起撕衣比較好。這四周乃是一篇私人的土地，柱間記得不遠處便有一個建在室外的洗手間，那裡應該比較乾淨。

然而柱間沒想到，乾淨是乾淨了，卻藏著一個繞回來的怪盜先生。

彼時千手隊長正一手提著警服的袋子，剛推開一個空的隔間，他所熟悉的那些純白色的催眠氣體就又從門縫中噴了出來。隨著‘啪’地一聲落鎖聲響起，千手柱間深覺自己要涼。

帶有催眠性質的迷霧讓千手柱間的意識漸漸遠離了他的肉體，他的身形晃了晃，一頭栽倒的時候卻沒有傳來意料之內的疼痛或衝擊感。

他只是又聞到了那人的體香，像是又回到了那月夜之下露台。

“你……”

你……崩人設了。  
怪盜不劫色的！！至少不劫男人的色！！

-

“警官，你差不多該醒來了吧。”

……？

大腦昏沉如被海水包圍，千手柱間甚至不知道自己是否有在進行呼吸。男人的嗓音就像是破開霧瘴的曙光，筆直地刺入了他的腦海中。柱間終於睜開了他的眼簾，於是暖黃色的燈光便從一側射入他的眼眸，讓他又反射性地閉上了眼。

‘咔噠。’

那輕微的聲響轉瞬即逝，柱間再度睜開眼時，那過於刺目的燈光已經減弱為朦朦朧朧的一篇，打在了他面前的景物上。

那是一個男人。

……不對。

千手柱間忍不住愣了愣，他想要從床上坐起來，但只帶出了一聲吵耳的噪音。在驚愕之中，柱間發現他被束縛帶捆住了，從頭到尾，包括他的手指——他又不是魔法師，又不需要用手勢來驅動他的魔力，為什麼會連手指也遭殃呢。

“這是因為職業病，警官。畢竟我自己就能靠手指的把戲來解開這些束縛，雖說我知道你不會，但我總得保險一下。”

男人像是明白千手柱間的所思所想，一邊邁著從容不迫的步伐靠近窗邊，一邊用他那優雅低沉的聲音做著簡單的解釋。規律的聲音在柱間的幾步之外停下，隨後便有一股重量驟然朝著千手的腹部壓下，力道剛好控制在了將柱間的注意力吸引過來之餘又不至將柱間的晚飯給壓出來——雖說柱間覺得可能他現在被嚇到有點想吐。

因為此刻出現在柱間面前的，是他自己的臉。

千手柱間確定自己沒有靈魂出竅，而他在細看之下也發現了眼前男人的身形和他相比略遜一籌，皮膚也比他更為白皙。但這張臉，又分毫不差的確是柱間的。

在柱間的認知中，能夠做到此等技藝的，只有怪盜‘業火’。

然而還未等柱間搞明白‘業火’的目的和動機，‘業火’就率先朝他笑了笑。即使男人用的是柱間的臉，露出的笑容卻和柱間的截然不同。那笑容中帶著幾分挑釁、幾分得意，還有理所當然的傲然。

“警官的這副扮相可是讓我很驚艷啊。”

男人扯了扯他身上的布料，於是柱間才注意到對方身上所穿的是先前他套在身上的女裝。在‘業火’的身上，這套衣服並不如穿在柱間身上時那樣緊繃，反倒是……有一股說不清的吸引力。

千手柱間決定要看看對方易容後的臉冷靜下。

“怎麼了？”

那問句中滿溢的戲謔讓千手柱間有些不滿，他不曾落到過這種境地，當然也不曾被犯人如此捉弄過。柱間閉了閉眼，估算起了自己若要掙脫所需要的體力。雖然聽上去有些難以相信，但這其實對於千手柱間、這警務員中的奇跡來說一點都不困難。

但是。

千手柱間蹙眉，他開始發力，身上被穿好的警服和束縛帶摩擦漸漸發出細微的響聲，柱間的肌肉棱角分明地鼓了起來，筋脈與血管浮在上面輕易可見。這充滿男性魅力的一幕讓壓在千手柱間身上的男人更加心癢難耐，他好整以暇地在一側旁觀柱間的掙扎，又在柱間沮喪地癱回床上後低啞地輕笑。

“就算你的體質再怎麼好，藥效也不可能這麼快過去。”

“果然啊……。”

警務員中的奇跡一垂首，就開始消沉了起來。千手柱間情緒低落時的陣仗十分誇張，濃郁的黑氣和鬱悶在他的眉宇眼尾間集結，嘴巴還高高地撅起，活像受了天大委屈的孩子。這完全不似一名可靠而強大的警員應該露出來的神情，但套在柱間身上卻沒有一點違和感。

宇智波斑的手指不受控制地動了動，隨後他有些詫異地抬起了眉，他剛剛差點將安慰之語脫口而出，但這毫無道理。他宇智波斑何曾安慰過家人以外的人，更勿論面前人的沮喪可以說是他一手設計出來的。只是心中那股迫切的衝動又讓斑無法忽視，像是在許多年以前，斑曾經無數次地在男人低落時伸手安慰過對方一樣。

……實在是毫無道理。

“所以，你到底想做什麼？……‘業火’。”

在宇智波斑糾結的時候，千手柱間已經先一步地調整好了自己的情緒，直接將心中的疑問道出。柱間在心底咕噥，眼前這個架勢如果不是因為他是一個身材高大的男性，或者如果‘業火’不是一個同樣身材健碩的男性，那麼就和劫色現場無異。

怪盜都會和一個警隊美少女牽扯不清相愛相殺，柱間懂，但他可不是什麼美少女啊？

千手柱間又抬頭看了看斑身上滿腹爆發性的肌肉，決定停止將對方套到‘聖O女’人設上的腦洞。

所以‘業火’到底想做什麼？！

“我不是說了我對警官的扮相十分驚艷嗎？”

“呃，所以？”

“所以。”

嘶——。

柱間聽到自己吞嚥唾沫的聲響，那是如此明顯，但更明顯的是對方擱在他襠部的手，那個奇異的觸覺讓柱間覺得自己額頭上的兩根鬚鬚都炸起來了。不是吧，難道，莫非，他真的被劫色了？？？

“噗。”

千手柱間承認自己一時沒有做好表情管理工作，但對方毫不猶豫的嘲笑又讓他不可控制地陷入了消沉當中。其實這也是不尋常的情況，柱間很少在親友之外露出過低落的姿態，他身為隊長、身為領導、身為保護民眾的人，他需要時時刻刻保持一副沉穩的模樣。

然而一想到自己被‘業火’嘲笑了，不，是被眼前這個男人嘲笑了，柱間就非常、非常消沉。

這是為什麼呢。

“好了。”

宇智波斑輕輕一歎，當他再一次看到柱間這個樣子的時候，他心中生氣的那股奇怪的情愫讓他不可抗地進行了妥協。斑扯了扯臉上的皮套——他慣用各種各樣的輕薄面皮來進行偽裝，現在也不例外。皮膚和皮套之間的縫隙在燈光之下黑得格外深邃，斑剛將皮套扯到下巴上，又放下手伸到了裙子邊上，徑直撕下了一整條長長的布。

然後將它綁在了千手柱間的眼睛前。

柱間能夠聽到皮套撐開又回縮的聲音，之後斑似乎將它丟到了床底下，塑料與地面碰撞間傳來一聲脆響。

“這樣起碼看上去就不像是你在和你自己做了，行了吧？”

“唔？唔唔唔？不是這個問題吧？！”

“哦……難道警官是第一次嗎？”

警服並不繁雜，警褲也完全不難脫。宇智波斑剛將千手柱間的褲子扒下，就看到愣住了的千手隊長猶如魚類在陸地撲騰掙扎那樣死命地扭動了幾下。然而這還是無用之功，宇智波斑的手勁極大，輕易地便把因藥效而乏力了許多的柱間壓在了身下。

“等、等等等一下？！”

“嘖，真磨蹭。”

“為什麼會變成這樣啊！！”

我和你都不是美少女啊！你崩人設了啊‘業火’！！！

“都說了不會讓你有壞處的。”

怪盜的低笑又一次傳來，其中幾乎要溢出來的愉悅讓柱間如臨大敵毛骨悚然。

“你只需要用到前面這個就夠了。”

-

其實宇智波斑也是第一次。

宇智波斑在等千手柱間醒來的時候緊急去搜索引擎調查了一下他該幹什麼，然後帶著他今晚的第二個戰利品來到了他家族旗下的酒店，又去酒店的商店中順了一瓶精油和幾個套。他按照步驟把自己準備好了——其實他也有想過要不要去當主動方，畢竟這顯然更符合他的行事作風——但看到這個男人，斑不知道為什麼就有種或許這樣會更好也說不定的想法。

當然，從長遠發展來看，此時他退一步也的確會更好。

千手柱間光裸的大腿盡數展露在斑的面前，上面似乎還因主人的緊張而起了一層薄汗。宇智波斑將自己的手套咬下，伸手撫上了對方大腿內側的柔嫩肌膚，開始極富挑逗性的愛撫。這並不困難，雖說斑自己沒興趣，但他曾在無數個場面看到過這類的動作。而也因他當時無動於衷甚至過於冷靜的表現，還被一度懷疑過是不是身體功能有缺陷。

宇智波斑從不在乎他人對他的評價與妄言，而他也沒有擔心過這個問題。在看到千手柱間的如今，他更加不需要擔心了——他早就硬了。他靈巧的手指劃過了柱間的肌理，隨後一把握住了那中心的柱體，在察覺到柱間抽了一口冷氣後，斑的表情更加愉快。精油還剩下不少，此刻正好派上用場。斑將室溫的精油倒在了柱間的挺立上，那粘稠如蜂蜜的液體緩緩吞沒男根的官能畫面讓斑又忍不住舔了一下嘴角，他將最後一點精油抹在了自己的手心，便不輕不重地開始了套弄。

“……唔。”

對方難以自持的悶哼讓斑更加興高采烈，他心癢難耐地撐起身子，將臉湊到了千手頸窩，還故意將自己呼出的熱氣噴到柱間的耳郭上。

“警官，你硬了。”

“……”

“舒服嗎？在你的敵人手下，居然也這麼興奮。真是，變態啊。”

宇智波斑故意讓句末的尾音上揚，然後他發現柱間的身體也因此一抖，碩大的分身又更膨脹了一些。斑覺得自己的口腔有些乾燥，於是他忍不住又舔了舔自己的唇瓣，他已經不能輕易地用拇指和食指將柱間圈起來了，老實說，這真的有些出乎他的預料。斑壓下心中的慌亂，他不免擔心起自己到底能不能順利地把柱間吞進去了，但事到如今已騎虎難下，只好硬著頭皮上。

反正此時千手柱間的硬度已經足夠插入，宇智波斑調整了一下自己的坐姿，將臀部對準那熾熱的頂端，心一橫便往下坐。

“……嘶。”  
“唔！”

兩人同時發出輕哼，快感的到來讓他們都感到了無從適應。先不論千手柱間覺得自己被塞進了一個緊緻而濕潤的甬道，而被快感侵蝕到頭皮發麻，宇智波斑此刻被從背脊竄上來的快感驚得動作停在了半途。然而他的身體像是早已熟悉了這個侵入者一樣，除了疼痛與酸脹以外，還自顧自地品出了巨大的歡愉。若說先前對柱間下意識的妥協與包容就已經讓斑察覺不對，現在這種怪異的情況更是讓斑心中警鈴大震。

難道他以前和千手柱間搞過？他怎麼沒有這段記憶？

身體的緊窄和疼痛都是真實的，開拓時的不易也讓斑確信自己沒有夢遊出去和人打炮。但此時這種讓人心神沉醉的快感卻鮮明得無以復加，心中甚至還有一種被充盈的滿足。

像是終於找回了缺失已久的碎片。

“……？”

千手柱間理所當然地察覺到了斑突兀的停頓，他疑惑地偏著頭，微微抬起的臉龐正對著斑。如果柱間的雙眼沒有被擋住的話，肯定會用那雙深棕色的眸子緊緊地鎖住斑，絲毫不逃過斑臉上任何一絲表情的變化吧。

哈啊，為什麼我會知道這種事情。

宇智波斑有些惱怒，但他更不願意將自己的異狀暴露出來。這是他自己的問題，與千手柱間無關。於是怪盜扶著警官的腰側，開始搖晃起自己的腰肢含下更多的部分。這並不是一個困難的過程，甚至比斑擴張自己時要輕鬆得多，他的腰肢酸麻到不可思議，本能的動作下又似乎早就明白要如何更快更深地吞食對方。斑摸了摸兩人相連的部分，精油已經被擠出了不少，落到了兩人的臀部和囊袋上，那黏膩膩的觸感讓斑更加興奮。

肉體交纏的聲音很快在室內流暢地響起，宇智波斑在最初的生澀過後很快便得到了要領，他的動作張揚而放肆，一上一下間幅度極大，帶給了兩人莫大的快慰。

至少是肉體上的。

千手柱間覺得自己有些鬱悶，但他也說不上來。這股鬱悶在他的頂端觸碰到對方濕潤的後穴時便已產生，又在察覺到斑似乎對這種事情極其熟練時發酵到頂點。那是一種堆積在心口的酸脹，沉悶而又難以化開，讓柱間堵得慌。

於是柱間開始消沉了。

“……哈、你怎麼又來了？你有什麼不滿嗎？”

這語氣實在是過於理直氣壯，但柱間忽然覺得自己的委屈更加理直氣壯，於是他想也不想便直接問了回去。

“你……對這種事情很熟嗎？”

“哼嗯？”

千手柱間確定對方肯定在笑。

“不公平，完全不公平。”

“這種事情有什麼公平可言？”

“……你還不讓我看你的臉。”

“難道會有主動把臉露出來給警察看的怪盜嗎？那也太沒職業素養了。”

“也不會有和警察打炮的怪盜啊！”

“有啊，我。”

“……”

“……嘖。”

當宇智波斑把千手柱間從自己的身體中拔出的時候，兩人相貼的地方不可避免地發出了‘啵’地一聲脆響。一陣窸窸窣窣過後，柱間能聽到開關被摁下的聲音，隔著眼簾傳來的暖色也不見蹤影。

……誒。

千手柱間眨了眨眼，如他所想象得那樣，又傳來了窗簾把拉上的聲音。隨後男人回到了他的身邊，又把柱間抵到了他的肚子裡面，但在下一刻，一直束縛著柱間眼部的布料倏然鬆開了。

“這樣可以了吧。”

室內黑暗虬結，千手柱間只能看到一雙泛著光的鮮紅眼眸直盯著自己，那是狩獵者的眼神，如同黑夜中的獵豹。怪盜又開始了他的動作，先前的打斷並沒有撲滅他的興致，反而更在其上加了一把火。宇智波斑開始還試圖壓抑他的呻吟，但由於體位，也因柱間的性器過於堅硬粗壯，斑覺得自己整個下半身都舒服到不行。漸漸地，斑忽然覺得自己沒必要忍住聲音，他為什麼要在這個男人面前忍耐？

潛意識告訴斑，將自己袒露在千手柱間面前才是他應做的，而他肯定會因此獲得更多的快感。

宇智波斑將自己的身體壓在了千手柱間的胸前，他抱著對方的肩膀，扭著腰讓柱間轉著操弄自己。斑胡亂地呻吟著，他的喘息盡數打在柱間的臉側和頸脖上，下一刻，從後方頂來的力度讓他的身體整個向前傾倒，隨後臉頰便生出了一陣劇痛。

他被千手柱間咬了。

這個認知無端讓宇智波斑興奮得渾身顫抖，而先前一直只是躺著的千手隊長現在則開始挺動起腰部。柱間身上的藥效當然還沒有過去，但這已經足夠他將宇智波斑頂得快慰不已，斑將手環上了柱間的脖子，任由對方在自己的皮膚上吮出一枚枚吻痕。

那有力的戳弄像是直接戳到了斑的腦漿，火熱的頂端一次次地撞到了他最深處的部分，毫不留情地碾過每一寸腸壁，退出之後又馬上重新突進。斑覺得自己似乎倒了太多的精油了，兩人連接的部分實在有些太濕了，配上他的臀肉拍上柱間恥骨的聲音，簡直不堪入耳。

“唔、啊……哈啊啊……”

高潮來得遲緩而綿長，並不尖銳，但是足足持續了有十來分鐘。斑能感受到他的精液一點一點地從勃起中漏了出來，應該說是被柱間頂了出來，在斑高潮的期間柱間一刻也沒有停止動作。意識恍惚間，斑垂頭，像是在尋找這什麼一樣不停地用嘴唇磨過柱間的鼻尖和臉頰。千手柱間被蹭得很癢，斑的下巴和唇瓣全部被唾液濡濕了，柱間索性調整了一下位置，讓斑的嘴唇和他的碰在一起，果然，斑便立馬熱情地吻了過來。

——啊啊，這就是我想要的。

兩人同時在心中感歎。

宇智波斑一邊承受著千手柱間最後的衝撞，一邊用盡全力地和柱間親吻。斑從來不知道與人接吻是這麼舒服的一件事，或者說他從來沒有生出過要接吻的念頭，然而他沉浸於此無法自拔，心中的眷戀和懷念讓他只想要不停地繼續。

直到他窒息為止。

當千手柱間將自己的熱液灌入宇智波的身體裡面的時候，斑也迎來了第二次高潮。他口中只能溢出毫無意義的呻吟，斑仰著頭，生理性的淚水從他的眼窩一路滑落到鬢角。宇智波朦朧地想起自己忘了什麼，那些被他丟在床頭櫃上的套子還沒有被開封過，但管他呢，只要是柱間……是柱間的話。

……哈，這真是毫無道理的一見鐘情。比他故意佈置的人設還要老套多了。

-

在一切熱度散去後，宇智波斑首先戴上了他的高頂帽和慣常的面具。他放任穿戴不整衣衫林亂的千手隊長繼續躺在床上，隨後他開始慢條斯理地清理起自己的身體。為了方便，他打開了床頭的檯燈。但柱間依然不能從他的偽裝之下看到他的面容——只能說‘業火’真的是時刻記著他的職業素養。

“……你到底為什麼要去當怪盜？”

“哦，談心時間到？”

“我是認真的，你看上去並不缺錢，也不像是那些無聊的愉悅犯。你有一個目的。”

“那又如何？我不會停止的。”

“……”

千手柱間忽然覺得非常非常糟心，甚至感到了有些焦躁。男人這短短的一句話所蘊含的魔力讓他幾乎喪失理智，仿佛他曾經無數次地聽過這句話，但仍無力阻止他。

“……難道、”

宇智波斑饒有興致地轉過頭來，便看到千手柱間震驚地瞪著他，口中直喊，“你是有無法抑制的收藏癖嗎？！沒關系的，偏執症如今有很多種治療方案……”

“你還是閉嘴吧。”

“……唔。”

怎麼又消沉了。宇智波斑有些無奈，他第一次發現他的老對手原來有這種奇怪的自覺症狀，而且顯然是重度的。現下這個發展其實並不太妙，千手柱間開始將他過剩的關懷心發散到斑的身上了，這毫無意義。斑想了想，決定將自己塑造成一個拔x無情的風流怪盜。

至少在等到宇智波斑搞明白之前那種莫名其妙的感覺到底是怎麼回事之前，他們還是保持應有的距離比較好。

於是斑將自己大腿上的液體用指尖挑了起來，放到千手的面前晃了晃，口中嘖嘖有聲，“沒想到警官大人興趣這麼好，我還以為我是被服務的那一方，現在看上去是反過來了啊。工作了總得有工資，警官不打算付錢嗎？”

“……”

“嘛，說起來千手隊長也是第一次，那就當特別優惠好了。”

“這種話不適合你。”

“你覺得你很了解我？”

“……”

看著千手柱間沉靜下來的側臉，宇智波斑決定下一劑猛藥。

“都這個點了……我之後還有事，乾脆就這麼告辭好了。只是我這樣子出去算不算有礙市容呢？”

“誒？”

“但這是千手隊長幹的，我最多就算個從犯，要論起來，你的責任比我大。”

“不是、等……”

“那麼，Goodnight.”

-

這本是一個很好的結束。宇智波斑想。

……如果他第二天沒有在外面超市買東西的時候被千手柱間撞到，還莫名其妙地被抓著手不放的話，這真是一個不能夠再完美的結束了。

現在宇智波斑只能希望千手柱間沒有看到過他的臉。

“有事？”

“有。”

千手柱間表情慎重，在說出接下來的那句話後卻忍不住噴笑了出聲，笑吟吟地將斑的手掌按到了自己的心口。

“請將我的心還給我，謝謝。”


End file.
